Ce Qu'on Ne Parvient À Dire
by The Swamp
Summary: La nuit, les désirs refoulés semblent hanter notre très cher Hawkeye. Slash BJ/Hawkeye OS


**Disclaimer: L'univers de M*A*S*H ne m'appartient pas. Ni le livre, ni le film et ni la série télé. Que de tristesse. **

J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira. Je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à dire outre que l'automne m'a inspiré à écrire sur ces deux êtres que j'aime depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

Dans la noirceur, il y avait la découverte.

Dans la noirceur, il y avait les brosses de gin effacées du revers de la main, ou par l'aurore destructrice.

Au lever du soleil, tout se terminait toujours.

Hawkeye avait les yeux fermés, la bouche tremblante d'un maux dont il ne voulait pas parler. S'ouvrir à quiconque ne faisait pas partie du plan. Il jouait le bouffon, il aimait _être_ le bouffon, alors tous les soldats du M*A*S*H 4077 ne comprendraient pas s'il devait s'épancher le cœur.

D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas matière à l'épanchement. Les doutes ne faisaient que le ronger en entier. Rien de plus.

Rien de bien important. Pas de quoi ameuter le Père Mulcahy. Pas de quoi se mettre à genou pour une prière à cette masse de molécules dont il avait quelque peu oublié l'existence.

Le jeune médecin avait pris l'habitude de boire son gin, même les paupières closes. Tendant le bras précisément à 28 centimètres de sa propre position. Et là, il trouvait toujours le paradis sous forme de verre empli du liquide des dieux.

Dyonysos était bien plus son sauveur que l'autre nom sans visage. Même si ces derniers temps il n'avait droit qu'à une mascarade de boisson, au moins il en trouvait les bienfaits réconfortants de la nausée alcoolique.

Le flou s'installait dans son esprit et il pouvait enfin respirer. Ses poumons s'ouvraient au reste du monde et ses doutes disparaissaient quelque peu. Presque. Jamais entièrement. Car lorsqu'il ouvrait ses yeux, il voyait BJ.

Avec sa moustache, sa chemise rose et l'air soucieux en lisant de nouveau la lettre de Peg.

Car lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux, il voyait son meilleur ami vivant la détresse de ne pas voir grandir son enfant. Ses paupières, à chaque fois, hurlaient de nouveau se clore. Car la douleur l'imbibait, au plus creux des os. Il avait du mal à ne pas se lever de suite pour serrer contre lui ces 6 pieds 3 pouces de bonté.

feMais s'il le serrait contre lui, alors là, il ne saurait que faire. Que dire. Comment s'expliquer le désir de... d'embrasser BJ.

« Hawk, tu veux un biscuit au beurre d'arachide de Peg? »

Une demande chaste, mais qui le retournait à chaque fois. Une offrande de cette femme du bout du monde. De cette mme qui avait su aimer BJ Hunnicutt comme il le fallait, car elle avait eu droit à ses caresses, à ses mots doux, à ses engueulades, à lui en entier.

Il avait compris récemment qu'il ne faisait pas de distinction entre les deux sexes. Certes, ayant joué très souvent au docteur avec les infirmières, sa réputation d'homme à femmes le suivait de très près.

Mais avec Trapper, un soir d'alcool, un soir qu'il avait presque oublié, il avait posé ses lèvres contre celles d'un homme. La dureté du baiser. La finalité de l'acte alors qu'ils se repoussaient tous deux. Tout cela l'avait amené dans un stade de curiosité malsaine.

Et BJ était tout ce qu'il désirait.

« Absolument. Mon estomac ne gargouille que pour les pâtisseries de ta femme, mon cher Hunnicutt.

-C'est un peu trop cuit... ou pourri à cause du voyage. Mais délicieux. »

Et ce sourire. Cette fierté.

Hawkeye n'avait qu'envie de lui arracher d'un baiser. Le faire changer d'avis à propos de sa parfaite mère de famille cuisinant des sucreries délectables malgré la distance.

Lui faire oublier cet amour qu'il portait pour une autre, mais c'était fou, n'est-ce pas?

Il prit une gorgée de gin avant d'avaler un morceau de biscuit. Le brun fit une grimace d'usage, mais plongea son regard dans celui de son colocataire du Swamp, lui laissant savoir à quel point il appréciait tout cela.

Tout.

« Je ne saurai jamais comment vraiment te remercier BJ. Que pourrais-je bien faire pour satisfaire tous tes désirs les plus chers? »

Toujours ce ton de plaisanterie pour dissimuler l'ampleur véritable de ce qu'il avouait.

Et BJ ne ferait que sourire, laissant leur relation tremper dans l'ambiguïté. Car il n'y avait pas de raison de se laisser aller. Il avait une femme, des centaines de kilomètres plus loin. Il avait une fille attendant son père, pleurant au soir parfois de ne plus se souvenir du visage de celui qu'elle n'avait pas vu assez longtemps. BJ avait tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer et même plus.

Mais dans la noirceur du campement, il y avait Hawkeye.

Et ce serait toujours ainsi.

* * *

C'est très court, mais j'espère que vous avez aimé. :)


End file.
